


Bonded or Broken

by orphan_account



Series: Bonded Or Broken [1]
Category: Gamegrumps - Fandom, PewDiePie - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Anti - Freeform, Danti - Freeform, Darkiolier, Darkiplier - Freeform, Demon, F/F, F/M, Gen, Infelix - Freeform, Jack - Freeform, M/M, Mark - Freeform, Multi, Other, Septiplier - Freeform, alter, antiseptic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 20:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11238453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: @Jacksmutfan And I have been Creating a fan fiction/AU with a bunch of ships. It will contain Feels, Angst and some triggers-*Relationship abuse*Substance abuse*Kinks and BDSM*Angst*Cheating and Rough Breakups*Hinted Rape*Blood and Breathplay*general Pain*Prostitution and promiscuity





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> @Jacksmutfan And I have been Creating a fan fiction/AU with a bunch of ships. It will contain Feels, Angst and some triggers-  
> *Relationship abuse  
> *Substance abuse  
> *Kinks and BDSM  
> *Angst  
> *Cheating and Rough Breakups  
> *Hinted Rape  
> *Blood and Breathplay  
> *general Pain  
> *Prostitution and promiscuity

YouTube is a dirty Game. With rituals and demons involved. All it takes is a few subscribers. And your demon awakens. 

 

Demons have 3 stages, Much like the elements around us. Host, outer and Powered. 

Your demon is nothing like you. You could be A kind and funny Youtuber and your demon is Cruel and power hungry. They live under our plane of existence. In the internet. 

And all it takes is 1 more subscriber.  
That's their hit.  
They all feed on Their own needs.  
Power, Darkness, Fear. 

A channel is a cult.  
You have More than 5 million? You have power. Unlimited credit cards. Unlimited influence. Enjoy the human suffering as you bask in your glory. 

Just make sure you're not too power hungry. 

A channel can Crash in a matter of seconds.


	2. Origins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Infelix And Darkiplier*

"Yes.. Yes Harder!" Dark looked below his chest. The deep breaths rose and fell as the two moved. The Swedish demon writhed and twisted in pleasure. It was rare for him to go for guys but tonight was a celebration. Dark Hit 5 million subscribers. And Dark wasn't the only one that will benefit from this. The Asians body moved quickly, the Demon agile as The shadows that he feasts on. The demon below him mumbling nonsense. Or rather, telling him what will happen now, With broken moans in between about how happy he is and how The two can start something new. Dark's body was hot, boiling. The two couldn't look each other in the eyes, The Shadow being ashamed of what he was doing. The most Important demon in the entire Underworld. And That demon was being fucked by him. He couldn't keep eye contact. He was too embaressed to do so. He moved in and out of the Swede, silent. 

***

 

"Are you sure? This doesn't feel right Infelix"  
Dark mumbled as the metal ring of the clips of the suitcase echoed through the room.  
"Dark, don't exaggerate. You did it. You reached 5 million. Welcome to the real elite. We all do thease things. Were just superior than them. Them all. " The voice snaked in his ears, the slotted eyes observing Darks shaky hands "This will be the 1st of your collection." he handed him the soft fabric.The seam of the boxers woven nearly by hand, the fabric feeling luxurious and unlike anything else. "Mine will be your first. First of many. You are above them now. Have fun. Lure them. Promise another hit in exchange for all the desired you like. Keep photos and tapes as souvenirs. You'll see how good it feels to be the elite. " Infelix's clawed hands rubbed tasks shoulders. 

"Lure. Fuck. Leave. " Dark mumbled  
"exactly. " Infelix has the voice of a siren. Convincing. Seductive and charmed. 

"just like you did to me. This can be our business. Out little secret. I promise you. In no time, we will be Powered. " He grinned. "and bonded." he added, Making the chills on Dark's Neck tighten again. 

Lure.  
Fuck.  
Leave.

This was going to be the start of a relationship entangled with Sex, drugs and Abuse. Mark was Probably On the phone to his friends. Laughing about how he reached 5 million. As Dark's Mind was enveloped in the Twisted deal he took with the power hungry 45 million worth siren.


	3. Irish Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack Had finally Reached 5 million Subscribers. and Infelix Makes sure that Anti Understands what happens now.

Jack Smiled and In his head thanked The Swede for The Shoutout contest he Made. the 5 with 6 zeros after it made his spine shiver and His eyes water. He was on a Skype Call with Mark, Bob and Wade When Someone tweeted him to check his Subscriber count. The other 3 males were cheering on, their Prop Hunt game paused in order to Celebrate this moment. 

 

Anti awoke in his forever empty bed. Last night was rough, his blood Contaminated with alcohol and his vague memory of a One night stand that was confirmed by the Bra on the floor and The Lipstick marks On his pillow. A groan left him as the hangover feeling seemed to Go away quicker than usual. No medicine required . His mind recalled his voice mumbling something about a stable relationship. Dread and brooding invaded his now clear mind. No matter how many times he sleeps with someone,male or female, he wakes up alone. A stable relationship was non existent for the past Years of his life.

 

The coffee Poured into the Large Cup, Sugar falling in and Milk added at the end. Daily routine or Coffee, Food and Video games was washing Antis Brain into a slave. today he Felt Different. The mind thought Creatively and Begged for a Workout. "The fuck was going on?" raced somewhere through there but he overall felt more awake. This didnt mean he wasnt Startled when his silence was broken by the door knock.

With a creak, the wooden doors opened. Mental note to oil the hinges. in the doorway stood a man, in a large black hoodie. his outsides deemed sinister but Anti Somehow knew not to fear him. the Demon took a step inside and once out of the view of the outside world took the hood down. It was non other than Infelix. the Most important demon in the Underworld. Yeah, their humans were friends but Anti has never seen This Demon in the flesh. " Hey, ive come to talk to you." his Voice was smooth and inviting. "I smell coffee, could i have a cup?" his slitted snake like eyes Looked into Antis Green Orbs. With no hesitation Anti Went to the kitchen and made him a cup. For some reason He didnt question why he was here. The swede Sat down and took the cup, starting to Explain why he arrived. 

 

Jack had reached 5 Million, and that unlocked almost infinite amout of opportunities for Anti. the small cult he created has gotten large enough for him to be reconised in the demon world. Infelixes Voice seemed to charm and lure him to sleep, the muscles relaxing and the Eyes Shutting. 

 

Anti awoke in his forever empty bed. Last night was rough, his blood Contaminated with The Syrens Words and his vague memory of a One night stand that was confirmed by the Boxers on the floor and The smell of Cologne On his pillow. 

and Infelixes Body On the other side of the bed, sleeping Peacefully.


End file.
